


Barcrossed

by CrabOfDoom



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, FF7 western AU, Handcuffs, Insemination, Intersex, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabOfDoom/pseuds/CrabOfDoom
Summary: Ravus' first encounter with Midgardian bourbon gets him into more than trouble with the local law.





	Barcrossed

**Author's Note:**

> Dragging Ravus into the FFVII western AU from tumblr. Perhaps rather literally. Not sure if an AU can have established canon, but this would probably break from it a bit, if it could.

There were worse ways to spend an evening, Ravus supposed, than being picked up by a beautiful woman. A rather large woman. Very tall. Sort of broad in the shoulders, really. But her face, enthralling. Well, what his blurring vision could make out of it, as she leaned over him, where he'd landed in the town's dusty main road, and with one hand, had grasped the front of his coat and hauled him up onto his feet. Impressively strong ladies they had, in Midgar.

As he was hoisted up, her half-buttoned faded black shirt, crossed by the worn brown leather of dual bandoleers, parted widely to reveal a massive bosom into which Ravus immediately longed to bury his face. It would have to wait. She was spirited, this one, forceful, and without a word began dragging him away on feet that stumbled and legs that faltered under the influence of the local bourbon. Her grip, he could trust. He could have gone limp, with no fear of a bruise nor scrape in the morning. No more than his first fall would leave him with, anyway.

Her home seemed to be none too distant from the saloon. Convenient, that. They passed through the front door, and the imposing siren gave it a flippant slam behind them. She pushed Ravus' back to an oddly bumpy wall as she took out a key and unlocked the door to a room. Her long fingers worked quickly and the latches of his duster coat and the belts that hung on his hips, over it. Ravus had a mind to help, if she was so eager, but had a moment's rationality and figured his inebriation would only complicate matters. His brawny angel didn't seem to need the assistance, and soon wrested the open coat from his shoulders.

She led his back along the wall and through the door. Ravus was pushed up to another, this one of thick wood lath covered in adobe, and a folded square of woven cotton was pressed into his hands.

"'s this, then?" Ravus asked of his gift. "A robe?"

The valkyrie with the long, dark silver braids framing the sides of her magnificent breasts gave him a smirk, and began to back away. Without her encompassing his field of vision, he took his first notice that he could see through the room's front wall. Its striped front wall.

"A blanket," a deep, soft, and thoroughly masculine voice answered from the throat of Ravus' buxom maiden.

The heavy clang of iron bars closing and a strong lock resetting itself were effective at sobering Ravus' thoughts considerably.

"The wastelands can get cold at night."

"This is a _jail_ ," Ravus remarked. His own tenor voice nearly squeaked from the indignation.

"Mm-hmm."

"You would dare to imprison the prince of Tenebrae?!"

"I'm sorry--the what, now?"

_"I am His Royal Highness Ravus Nox Fleuret! Son of Queen Sylva and King Grigio of Tenebrae!"_

"Tonight, you are His Royal Public Disturbance," his traitorous captor said. "It's such a quiet, peaceful night, too. All of my shit is done, and I have better uses for a night of downtime than dragging your pert little ass away from a dozen duels to the death."

"Well... they were there. And they had swords."

"Yeah, that happens around here."

"How dare you speak to me with such condescension."

His jailer smiled and breathed a soft laugh. Damn it all, for reawakening his groin and reminding it of the attentions it had been expecting to receive by now.

"For someone so indignant to be held to the laws of commoners, you sure didn't put up much of a fight to being dragged in here."

"I wasn't aware you were a sheriff," Ravus defended.

"I'm not," his jailer shrugged. "I'm the deputy. 'Though, the sheriff's either drinking with Old Man Shinra right now, or asleep, so for the rest of the night, you might as well consider me the law."

"Am I to not even face a formal charge?" Ravus challenged.

"Frankly, no. You don't need one. You got drunk and rowdy, you're gonna sleep it off in there, and noon tomorrow, you get released. No paperwork, no fines. Think of it as having to stand in the corner and think about what you've done. If you don't enjoy it, make sure you don't do it again."

"If there are no charges, you can't just release me now?"

Ravus' captor placed his hands on the door's bars, and leisurely slid them upward, with a jut of the lean curve of his hip, until his chest--every bit as full and rounded as it looked to Ravus in the street--pressed tightly enough to the rods for the steel to gently indent the firm muscle beneath velvety, pale skin.

"That wouldn't ensure you've learned your lesson, now, would it?"

"Stop that," Ravus commanded, the direction of his gaze fully relaying his meaning.

The deputy feigned a small pout. It was difficult, when an evil smile was what his mouth wanted more to display.

"And here, I thought you might've been so cooperative because you thought I was pretty."

He straightened away from the bars and walked off behind the solid cell wall to Ravus' right. That soft laughter followed him. Ravus developed a slight pout of his own at the sound of it, for having to deal with more than one form of frustration.

"Here."

Ravus turned, and a square iron panel in the wall lifted from the outside. The deputy reached through to set a large pottery jug on the floor, then resealed the portal.

"It's water. You're gonna need to drink a lot of it, if you don't want your head trying to kill you in the morning. When it runs out, I can get you more."

"Oh ...Thank you." Ravus inspected his new provisions; he half expected a set-up, but the water was clean, and the jug appeared to have been regularly washed.

"If you can last for about an hour more," the deputy spoke again, as he moved back into Ravus' sight to lean against the edge of the sheriff's desk, "I usually go over to the hotel to bring back some of whatever the kitchen has left before it closes, for a late dinner. 'Guests' are included, when I have them, and I'm sure some food to soak up the alcohol would help you out, as well."

Ravus folded his arms against the bars' horizontal cross supports, and leaned his weight on them.

"You seem terribly concerned about my well-being."

"I've had to babysit a lot of drunks in here," the deputy said. "Most of them are good people who just lost track of their limits; nothing remotely dangerous. Not so sure I'm ready to say that _you're_ not dangerous, saber boy, but I can't see a prince coming to town and embarrassing his parents and country by killing a dozen people and getting himself hung."

Ravus made a small groaning noise against his sleeve, before he lifted his lips above it enough to speak.

"No, that was _not_ my intention." Ravus' eyes flicked over to his captor, with a quick and undisguised rove from boots to braids. "So, whom, exactly, am I to thank for saving me from myself?"

The deputy, almost shyly, ran his hand back through his long bangs. The silver drapes fell back into place, framed his femininely rounded face as though they had a will of their own. He needed to stop that, as well, Ravus decided.

"My name's Sephiroth, but Seph is fine."

"Hmm. I prefer Ravus to 'saber boy', if you don't mind."

"Noted, Your Highness."

"And, um, apologies," Ravus added. "If, in the street, I'd said or done anything too forward."

"It's alright, you hadn't," Seph assured him. "You only had this grin that was wholly inappropriate for a man being dragged to jail."

"I thought we were--gods, never mind." Ravus chuckled to cut himself off, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You thought what?" Seph pressed.

"That... That you were a beautiful and scandalously brash woman, and I was being carted off to your bedroom, to be taken advantage of before the bourbon wore off."

"Aww." Again, with that maddening laughter. "You're into women."

Ravus' eyes widened and cut to the deputy. "...You're not?"

Seph drew a breath, but looked to Ravus, unashamed. "No."

"Into men?" Ravus asked, in renewed curiosity, "or just not at all?"

"Men," Seph answered. It felt strange to say aloud; no one had come out and asked before.

"Mine is more of a taste for both," Ravus said. His own voice was quiet and awed, for much the same reason.

"I think 'both' happens around Midgar, a lot more than you'd think," Seph told him.

"Oh? Are people open about it, or do you just know the right ones to ask?" Ravus paused for a second's thought. "Or, is your knowledge more personal than that?"

A just-noticeable pink crossed Seph's nose and cheeks. Ravus smiled, and happily, it proved contagious.

"One of Old Man Shinra's sons," Seph said. "He's betrothed. And the materia mine foreman. He's married. And the master blacksmith. He's widowed. And he pays."

"Good gracious," Ravus remarked, although he sounded much more intrigued than shocked. "The deputy's a lover for hire."

"Well," Seph defended, "the sheriff has always said that no one is all good. If my bad streak is a little whoring... I could think of worse things."

"I'd agree, myself," Ravus nodded. His eyes returned to the deputy with open curiosity. "The rancher's son sounds personal, but does the foreman pay, as well?"

"No," Seph answered. His cheeks were still pink, but it was oddly relieving to someone to speak of such things with. "I go to the mine once a week, to check if there have been any problems with thieves, to bring supply lists back to the general store so the pick-ups are ready when the miners come for them. It's usually the middle of the week, the miners only get to spend weekends at home, so the foreman's getting a bit tense by then. He fucks me, there's no chance of me having his baby because of it, and he gets to make it through the week in a better mood. It's kind of a courtesy call, really."

"That sounds like a hell of a courtesy." Ravus mused. "Extend it to me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I do find you pretty, Seph," Ravus said. "So enchantingly, annoyingly pretty. I'd love very much to touch you."

"You'd love very much to be out of that cell," Seph countered.

"Both can be true," Ravus grinned. "Although, when I leave this cell, it will only be to hoist you in my arms and carry you off to my bed."

"You're so sure I'd go willingly?" Seph asked.

"You're here telling me that your body can be rented, aren't you?"

"Not by just anyone. The smith's gil is a gratuity, not my fee."

"I'm not just anyone," Ravus said. "I _am_ a prince."

"And why doesn't a prince have better prospects for free, than dropping hints that he'd pay for the person who threw him in jail?"

"Do you even own a mirror?" Ravus smiled. "I've not seen anything else in town so lovely. That you were able to throw me in here, quite literally, isn't dispelling that beauty at all."

"Is this actually you talking, Your Highness," Seph asked, "or is it still the liquor?"

"Only so far as it's allowing my heart to speak, unfettered by nerves."

"Your heart," Seph chuckled. "By way of your dick, I'm sure."

"He's... contributing to the conversation," Ravus said. "I won't deny that."

"What's he saying? I want a quote."

"Wants to ask questions," Ravus said. "How much of him you're able to take into your mouth, whether you'd let him squeeze his way between your naked chest... your naked thighs... or... anywhere else your body may be soft and tight."

"Are the two of you willing to play a little, in exchange for finding out?"

Ravus felt his sobriety return to one hundred percent.

"Absolutely," his voice rumbled.

Seph smiled, and straightened away from the desk. He untied the canvas blind that covered the glass in the jail's front door, then closed the wooden shutters on the small window by the desk. In their newfound privacy, Seph pulled his bandoleers off over his shoulders, and removed the badge from his left braid. He took a dagger from the cuff of his boot and the large ring of skeleton keys from his belt. It was all placed on the desk's chair, which got pushed into the main room's front corner, as far away from reach for anyone near the cell bars as possible.

"In case there were any thoughts of escape," Seph explained, "trying to pin me to the cell wall isn't going to do a bit of good, if everything you could use against me is over there, and you have to let me go to get it. And for a little added insurance..."

Seph took a set of handcuffs from a desk drawer. He approached the bars Ravus stood behind, and gestured for the prince to rest his wrists on a horizontal support that was about level with Ravus' forehead. Seph cuffed his hands from outside the bars. The arousal in the prince's mismatched gray and violet eyes was scorching, but Seph's prisoner was physically subdued well enough to finally take a taste of royal lips through the bars.

The deputy had expected it to taste the same as any other mere mortal, but his heart raced to feel that there was indeed something about Ravus' mouth that his own lips didn't want to release. Even through the bourbon, there was a taste of wildflowers on the prince's breath. Or was it on his skin, and Seph's senses couldn't tell the difference, so close to him?

All Ravus' senses picked up was the light taste of salt from a thin sheen of sweat, and the scent of sun-dried cotton. What he lost himself within were lips and skin that had no right to be as soft as they were. Seph's physique and muscles practically boasted of the work he must do to have them, and yet there were duchesses and countesses Ravus had touched who would never feel half as silky beneath his fingertips.

Ravus brought his left hand to the bar that held the chain of his cuffs, to allow his right as much slack as possible. It was enough, with only a little strain, to slip his hand inside of the deputy's open shirt, and cup a broad, firm breast. Seph broke the kiss for a gasp, and rose on his feet just enough to make the touch easier for Ravus. He leaned into the prince's fondle, moaned so softly, and Ravus felt the front of his trousers become uncomfortably tight.

"This is so unnecessary," Ravus groused, and stole another, harder kiss through the bars. "Remove these chains and open this cell, and I can give you the attentions you deserve."

"No," Seph replied, in the sweetest single sound Ravus had ever heard from another man's voice. "If I'm wrong about you, you honestly have no idea the price I'd pay for it; for letting a prisoner escape, no matter who he thinks he is."

"So, what shall we do?" Ravus growled, far more from desperation than anger. "Ignite from our frustrations, and burn ourselves to ash?"

Seph alighted his hands over Ravus', on the way to testing that the cuffs were holding.

"Stop touching me, if I can't have you," Ravus ordered.

"When did I say that you couldn't?" Seph smiled back. He pulled away from the prince's touch, and returned to the desk for the ring of keys. "All I've said is that you're not leaving that cell, until noon."

Seph unlocked the cell door and let it swing open, to come to rest against the adobe side wall. The keys were tossed into the blanket on the bench, with a quiet metallic clatter. The deputy approached his captive, and slipped himself between Ravus and the bars. Green eyes looked up at him all the while as Seph pulled his own shirt loose from his waistband and pushed the fabric from his shoulders. Bare chests touched, Seph brushed his stiffened nipples against the prince's, and delighted in the sounds of Ravus hissing through his teeth and the jerk on his cuffs' chain.

"You should at least warn a man that you're out to execute him," Ravus grumbled.

"So impatient," Seph chuckled, even as a tremble in his muscles betrayed his own building need. His hands worked as quickly as they could to open the front of Ravus' trousers, then moved to open his own. Seph stared the prince down, almost dared him to look away, as he freed his hips from his pants.

"You and your 'taste for both'," Seph purred into the air between them. "Can you handle both, Your Highness?"

Ravus narrowed his eyes in puzzlement, but ultimately sighed. "Whatever you're offering, I want it."

Seph took the royal's erection in his left hand and slowly stroked it. Ravus gripped the pair of bars closest to his hands, and groaned as Seph brushed the head against the slight hill of the deputy's strong belly. Seph seemed to be testing for something, as he rubbed his thighs together. Whatever it was, he seemed pleased with the results, and nodded to himself.

"I think that's enough," Seph declared quietly.

Ravus didn't have a chance to question his findings. Seph angled his hips forward, guided the prince's cock, and Ravus felt his hardened shaft sink into a warm and very wet vagina. Urge drove Ravus to completely skip any questions and thrust as best he could without the leverage of holding on to Seph's hips.

The deputy's expression showed that either he had underestimated his captive, or was far more worked up in his own lust than he'd thought. Or, indeed, both. Seph reached up and behind himself for the horizontal bar between Ravus' wrists, to try and hold himself steady. Ravus would have loved to suck one of the nipples that the motion pushed closer toward him, but his limited range of movement denied him. The prince contented himself with their chests pushed together and long kisses on his captor's mouth, as he pumped hard the body offered to him.

Ravus moved his hands from the bars to Seph's wrists. Whines and soft wails left the deputy's throat with every breath, and left him wondering just how well adobe walls dampened sound from traveling. Not that it mattered all that much, when the doors were locked and Seph had the keys. The whole town could hear, for all he cared, but no one was getting in, to stop them.

A groan, deep and blissful, rumbled from deep within Ravus' chest. This was just what he'd been hoping for in the street, from his brazen valkyrie. The positioning may have been unexpected and awkward, but the tryst was not disappointing him. Seph's muscles were strong, his heat and whines far more intoxicating that the liquor that had brought their paths to cross. The deputy's lust was soaking them both, and Ravus could recall no greater pleasure in his travels.

He nuzzled Seph's neck with blissful grunts so unbefitting a man of fine breeding. Seph, for his part, laughed breathlessly at the sounds, whenever he wasn't keeping louder shrieks stifled.

A silent alarm in Ravus' core brought him to a serious gaze into Seph's eyes.

"What do you want?" the prince asked, urgently. Thank the gods, his partner understood.

"Stay in me," Seph pleaded softly, "ngh, I want to feel it in me, Ravus!"

He had no qualms with honoring the deputy's request. Ravus slowed his pace but turned his thrusts as deep as he could get them. Seph's arms trembled under his grip. The prince held back a shout, but kept at his rhythm as his lust found its release and his cum filled his captor in hot bursts. Seph pulled one hand away to send it down to rub his aroused bud; a few seconds, and his slick canal tightened mercilessly around Ravus' cock as the deputy joined him in orgasm.

Seph's chest heaved as he waited to reclaim his breath. Ravus' want to lean back for a better view of it allowed his softening cock to slip free. Thin seminal fluid trickled down Seph's thighs easily over the glossy patches of the deputy's own moisture. Two thick, translucent white gobs of the prince's sperm, only a second apart, dripped from Seph's deeply flushed-pink pussy. As Ravus came down from his erotic high and could afford a good look at the half-naked body before him, he still had no questions but one.

"You said that you can't bear children?" Ravus asked. He didn't sound anxious for reassurance.

"I haven't yet," Seph shrugged. "And you'd think I would have, by now, if I could."

Ravus leaned to rest his forearms on the bars, and bring their lips almost to touching. "What would it take, to bribe you into continuing to try, with me?"

"A kept promise that I wouldn't be raising it by myself would be a good start."

"Mm, that it would, yes. A marriage, then, without the shotgun?"

Seph kissed his mouth with a bewitching tenderness. "We'll see if you can be a good boy through morning, first."

\---------------


End file.
